


Vida moderna

by Hessefan



Category: Get Backers
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No le gustaba hablar de su vida privada, pero algunos temas en particular necesitaba conversarlos con alguien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vida moderna

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _No, no soy ninguno de los dos autores escribiendo un fanfic Yaoi en español. Get Backers le pertenece a sus dueños._

Disclaimer: _No, no soy ninguno de los dos autores escribiendo un fanfic Yaoi en español. Get Backers le pertenece a sus dueños._

Advertencia: _Este fic casi carece de argumento y es un intento fallido de comedia._

 **  
**

* * *

No le gustaba hablar de su vida privada, pero algunos temas en particular necesitaba conversarlos con alguien. Con el tiempo, el hombre de gafas y delantal, se había convertido en su gran confidente; quizás porque el otro lo veía como un hijo, o tal vez sencillamente porque no reprochaba la idea.

—¿A que le temes? Si tú ya sabes lo que él siente por ti.

—Sí, no es eso —apagó con saña el cigarrillo dentro del cenicero para luego rechistar—. Es que justamente: si voy a dar éste gran paso con él… —tomó aire que luego exhaló con empeño.

—A ver… porque no te entiendo un pepino —Paul se recargó contra la barra dispuesto a intentar deducir que frenaba al telepata para decirle "si" a Ginji.

—Es que él no tuvo experiencias —explicó a punto de sacarse de sus casillas—; nunca estuvo con una mujer… ni con un hombre…

—Y lo que tu temes es que…

—Exacto. Yo quiero estar toda la vida con él —se hubiese golpeado por cursi—pero sé que tarde o temprano tendrá… curiosidad —musitó con un poco de cortedad.

—Es lógico… Digo —se corrigió—que tengas miedo que él algún día…

—Que llegue a la casa, dentro de diez años y lo encuentre con otra persona… sí —admitió dejando de lado su orgullo.

—En ese caso deberías hablarlo con él.

—¿Cómo? —Elevó sus hombros—Ni siquiera hemos empezado a ser "algo", ni siquiera le revelé que es lo que yo siento, ¿Cómo puedo ir y hablarle de sexo a una persona que sólo sabe lo que es eso por revistas y películas?

El señor Wang ladeó su cabeza aceptando que era válido el argumento del menor.

—Pero igual, es algo que tarde o temprano tendrás que hablarlo con él. Esas cosas se tienen que conversar, porque después no hay "peros"…

—Lo sé —su rostro varió a una expresión de profundo desasosiego—No quiero empezar una relación con él sin aclarar esto, porque después, una vez que estemos juntos, no permitiré que nadie le ponga un dedo encima, menos otra cosa —aclaró efusivo—. Sin embargo, por el otro lado, tampoco puedo ir como un caballo a hablarle de esto como quien habla de la bolsa en Bovespa.

—Entiendo, pero sostengo —reiteró firme—: háblalo, antes de que sea tarde y te lleves una sorpresa. Hasta quizás, cuando se lo plantees te proponga hacer un trío.

El gesto de puro pavor en Ban le recordó al otro que estaba frente a un crío, aún. Esos temas no correspondían hablarlos por el momento, era demasiado joven para comprender los placeres carnales.

—Es una manera de decir —se excusó.

—Tienes razón —meditó poniéndose de pie—. Lo mejor será ser franco, siempre lo fui con él… me va a entender, no tengo que tener miedo ¡Ban Midou nunca tiene miedo! —Patéticamente se echó porras, lo único que pudo hacer en ese instante.

—Tendrás que esperar hasta mañana —le recordó.

—No, iré a la Fortaleza, no quiero esperar.

Supo que Amano se encontraba allí; al menos, una vez cada tanto, se daba una vuelta para visitar a sus amigos y cerciorarse que todo marchase bien, no solía pasar más de una noche allí, por ende, si bien al otro día estaría junto al telepata, para éste era urgente aclarar las cosas cuanto antes.

Se dirigió a la inmensa infraestructura que era en sí la Fortaleza ilimitada, preguntó por el raitei consiguiendo información suficiente para trazar un camino y dar con él. Supuso que estaría con Makubex o en su defecto con el bromista…

Un hombre corpulento lo guió a través de la zona que le correspondía por entero a Emishi, hasta terminar frente a una puerta, guarida principal del Joker y sus secuaces (Si Batman lo supiese ¿?).

Ingresó llamando por el apodo al dueño del lugar, pero no recibió respuesta alguna… Se quedó merodeando por allí hasta dar con una nevera que se caía a pedazos por vieja, la abrió encontrando sólo queso y agua.

—Bien… me gusta el queso —no supo cuanto tiempo tendría que esperar así que mejor era comer algo, además hacía ya cuatro horas que no probaba bocado y eso era mucho inclusive para él.

Entretenido con el queso para untar, introduciendo su dedo (porque no había puesto mucho interés en buscar una cuchara) percibió que alguien ingresaba por la puerta principal. Guardó todo como correspondía, pero de tal forma que sólo se podía pensar en que estaba cometiendo algún crimen e intentaba esconder las evidencias o el cadáver dentro del refrigerador.

Se hubiese dado a conocer de no ser por escuchar unos ruidos muy particulares… ¿Ropa cayendo? ¿El ruido de un cierre? ¿La cama rechinando? Elevó una ceja y caminó cauteloso a través de los derruidos y pequeños pasillos hasta dar con SU Emperador Relámpago.

—¿Gin… ji?

Esperó encontrar en esa situación a Haruki, sí, pero con otra persona, no con el rubio.

—¡Ban! ¡¿Qué haces aquí? —logró, a duras penas, cubrirse con las sabanas, al menos sus partes más privadas.

—¡¿Tu qué haces aquí? —reprochó de mal talante.

—Un momento —por decoro el bromista aún llevaba sus gafas, que ajustó apoyando el dedo índice en el puente—¿Ustedes dos? —Los señaló, y en un deje de lucidez mental, consultó—: ¿Son… ?

—¡Bueno, no! —Admitió el telepata —¡Aún no! ¡Pero pensaba serlo! ¡Digo, si Ginji quiere!

El joker abrió su boca y parpadeó estupefacto.

—Son la pareja más rara que he conocido en mi vida —se dirigió a un petrificado Amano —¿Tu sabias que él era tu… novio?

—No, me estoy enterando ahora, al igual que tu —se acurrucó en la cama, acojonado por el porte asesino de su mejor ¿amigo?

—¡Pido gancho, el que me toca es un chancho! —exclamó de manera incongruente el tercero en discordia para más tarde explicarse—Yo no sabía nada, al igual que Ginji, así que… —No quería una paliza por parte del iracundo portador del Jagan.

—¡Venía a hablar contigo y mira con lo que me encuentro! —Ban ignoró las palabras de Haruki.

—¿L-lo s-siento? —se animó a decir el rubio—Digo, perdóname… Aunque no debería pedirte perdón —recapacitó—¡Hey! ¡Es injusto, no estoy haciendo nada malo, tu y yo no… !

—¡No! ¡No somos pareja pero podríamos serlo! —lo señaló con su dedo—¡¿Y qué hubiese pasado? ¡Eh!

—Bueno, pero en ese caso —pronunció Haruki sentándose en la cama para empezar a vestirse—En ese caso yo ya estaría muerto… —analizó—. Hey Ban, sería bueno que le avises a la gente sobre estas cosas… digo, no sabíamos que era tu chico, sino no lo hubiese tocado —luego lo meditó mejor—Bueno, no sé, no pongo las manos en el fuego por eso… pero el caso es que no tienes derecho a estar enojado.

—¡Lo sé! —buscó serenarse para así dirigirse más calmo al castaño —Vete bromista.

—¡Oye!, te recuerdo que estás en mi casa, por lo tanto… —al ver la expresión de su rostro accedió—: ya me voy, ya me voy.

Cuando el Emperador relámpago se quedó a solas con Midou no supo que postura tomar, era tan extraña la situación, nunca antes le había pasado algo similar e intuía que no solía ser algo común.

—Ban…

—Ayer me dijiste todas esas cosas —reprochó, ya no enojado, en cambio dolido, que era mucho peor—Y yo me las creí… es más, estuve toda la noche pensando en ello y hoy me levanté decidido…

—Lo siento, no te mentí: sí te quiero.

—Creí que… que eras…

—¿Otra persona? —se lamentó el rubio, gateó por la cama hasta llegar cerca de su compañero.

—Virgen, inocente…

—Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra.

—Ya sé, es que… —realizó un ademán con su mano—olvídalo.

—No… hablemos.

—Nunca imaginé —susurró abatido—; que idiota soy —rió de manera lastimosa—, y yo que venía a plantearte, justamente, que temía un engaño.

—¡¿De mi parte?

—No me mal interpretes —se sentó en la cama junto al raitei—; es que tú no has tenido experiencias con otras personas y temo que dentro de un tiempo… bueno, sientas curiosidad ¡Y yo te quiero para toda la vida!

El otro le regaló una amplia sonrisa.

—El tema —continúo el hombre de ojos azules —es que no puedo privarte de lo que yo tuve.

—¿Amantes?

—Exacto, pero tampoco quiero aceptar la idea de que otro te… te toque—suspiró—; pero veo que eso ya no es problema—hubo cierto reproche en sus palabras.

—Bueno, no me juzgues, yo no sabía que éramos pareja —perdió su mirada a la nada, reflexionando.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—¿Eh? —volvió en sí con esas palabras.

—¿Desde cuándo haces esto con el bromista de cuarta?

—Desde… ¿siempre? —un rubor tiñó sus mejillas, no pudo sostener la mirada de Ban y por eso descendió la suya.

—Ajá —abrió grande sus ojos—¿Y en que más me mentiste?

—¡Lo siento mucho Ban, lo siento! —juntó sus palmas, rogando por el perdón.

Se arrodilló en la cama para llegar hasta el telepata y tomarlo de los hombros.

—Hey, que me abraces no cambia la situación.

—Lo siento.

—¿Qué más tengo que saber? No quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros.

—Bueno… no soy taaan virgen como te dije —cerró fuerte sus ojos, como si temiese un golpe por parte de su compañero.

—¿Con quién más?

—¿Media fortaleza? —creyó que era mejor redondear, además no tenía tan buena memoria como para recordar el nombre de todos sus amantes.

Se puso de pie de un tiro apenas sintió el aura asesina del telepata, se alejó hasta una esquina del cuarto y agazapado allí se quedó.

—¡¿Qué?

—Es que… ¡entiéndeme Ban! Me daba vergüenza, temía que pensases de mi… cualquier cosa.

—Voy a matarte ¡¿Cómo que media fortaleza?

—¡Era el Emperador Relámpago! —manifestó, como si aquello fuese excusa valedera—Tenía obligaciones por cumplir, todos me adoraban… ¡Esto era una locura! Muchas veces yo no quería, pero se me tiraban encima y ya sabes que a mí me pone mal ver una cara triste ¡¿Cómo rechazarlos?

—Ay… siempre tan bondadoso él —ironizó—, que sería de este mundo sin tu libertinaje sexual.

—¡Bueno! ¡Tú también tuviste lo tuyo!

—¡No con medio Shinjuku!

—¿Qué vamos a hacer Ban? —murmuró desolado, aún con la sabana atada a su cintura.

El mentado sujeto negó con su cabeza, hasta que no terminó de asimilar lo acontecido no abrió su boca, pero cuando lo hizo no tuvo más opciones que ceder:

—Ven aquí —se puso de pie para jalarlo de un brazo y atraerlo hasta su pecho—Te quiero Gin.

—Yo también, Ban… pero no quiero que estés enojado conmigo.

—No puedo estarlo. Sí me molesta el que hayas creído que sería capaz de juzgarte por esto…

—Perdón.

—Ya deja de pedir perdón —lo abrazó, posesivo—. Me pone contento saber que este tema ya está arreglado.

—¿Cuál? ¿El de ser pareja o el de tener amantes?

—Ambos ¿no? —con su pregunta estaba inquiriendo lo tan temido y esperado ¿quería Ginji ser su novio? ¿Pese a ser un celopata enfermo y desquiciado?

Y no se lo iba a preguntar de manera tan suelta y abierta; la frase "¿Quieres ser mi novio?" no estaba en el vocabulario de Ban Midou, pero por suerte el otro supo interpretar bien.

—Qué bueno que todo se arregló.

—Pero no creas que por eso tienes el camino libre para andar con media fortaleza.

—Lo sé…

—Me pone contento.

—¿Qué cosa? —sintió como Midou olfateaba su cabello.

—Nada… que las cosas sean así.

—¿Así como?

—Que seas… no te ofendas —solicitó—, que seas experimentado en estas cosas… además…

—¡Hey! —la voz de Haruki a través de la puerta los interrumpió—¡Si van a usar mi cama por favor después cambien las sabanas! ¡No quiero fluidos corporales de otras personas!

—Lo mato —musitó el telepata entre dientes—¿Cómo pudiste Gin? —señaló hacia la puerta—Digo, habiendo tantos humanos en la Tierra, cómo pudiste con él…

—No… es que no sabes cómo le gusta —le palmeó el hombro—créeme, nada es igual después de estar con Emishi.

—¿Sí? —no podía creerlo.

—Eso sí, lo único malo es que le gusta hacer chistes durante el clímax—cerró sus ojos por un efímero lapso—pero después, todo lo demás —elevó ambos pulgares.

—¡Bueno, ya! Me estoy poniendo celoso.

—¿Y sabes qué? —abrazó el cuello de su, ahora sí, pareja—Le gusta… dejarse —depositó un beso en sus labios percibiendo que el otro, sorprendido por lo revelado, elevaba sus cejas.

—¡HEY, ES DE MALA EDUCACIÓN HABLAR DE LAS PERSONAS CUANDO NO ESTÁN!

Una zapatilla dio contra la puerta.

—¡No interrumpas! ¡Que Ginji me está contado intimidades tuyas!

—¡Eso! y deja de oír tras la puerta… que también es mala educación—secundó el raitei.

—Sí, decías… —prosiguió besando con más pasión esa boca que le estaba pidiendo a gritos una mordida.

—Decía que te amo… y que sólo quiero estar contigo.

—¿Chicos?

Ban realizó un mohín de enfado.

—¿Chicos? —reiteró el bromista—¿Ya se están tocando? ¿Puedo entrar? Quiero ver nada más, prometo no molestar… pueden hacer de cuenta que no estoy.

—Sí, y también es muy pervertido —asintió Ginji recordando ese detalle.

—Lo que vas a ver va a ser la vía láctea —vociferó el telepata—¡después de la patada que te voy a meter en el culo!

—¡No le des ideas Ban! —solicitó Amano desesperado.

—¿Meter? ¿Culo? —abrió la puerta, ingresando cual huracán.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Si las miradas matasen, la de Ban hubiese aniquilado al pelilargo.

—Es mi cuarto, te recuerdo.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos, Ban —lo tomó de un brazo y tuvo que jalarlo con fuerza—¡¿Ban?

—Sí, vamos.

Haruki se quedó desolado en su propia habitación: al final se había quedado con las ganas, Ban se llevaba el premio mayor y a él le tocaba quedarse solo en compañía de su mano. La miró, con cariño:

—Tú sí que no me abandonas nunca.

Pero el regreso de Ginji lo trajo a la realidad, a la dura realidad:

—Mi ropa, no puedo andar desnudo por toda la fortaleza —rió con candor buscando sus prendas para comenzar a vestirse.

—Sería como en los viejos tiempos, Ginji-han.

Ban miró a uno y luego a otro.

—Es broma —aclaró Amano de manera dudosa—; ya sabes, no por nada le dicen bromista, ¡je!

—Sí, claro —musitó el joker—¡Aouch! ¡¿por qué me pellizcas, Ginji?

—Te aclaro algo, a ti —Ban se acercó hacia Haruki para tomarlo de la solapa de su camiseta—Ni se te ocurra intentar algo con él, de ahora en más.

—Es injusto —ante la mirada perpleja del chico de ojos azules, justificó —: Tu nos interrumpiste, y en esos minutos previos ustedes dos no eran nada.

—¿Y qué con eso?

—Que me quitaste a mí la posibilidad de una última vez con Ginji ¡De manera muy injusta! Porque no tendrías que haber interrumpido —se cruzó de brazos, para investigar con la mirada a los dos involucrados.

—Tiene razón Ban.

—¡¿Cómo que tiene razón?

—Bueno, no te enojes —pidió Amano apocado—, pero es injusto para él.

—Sí —acotó Haruki.

—¿Y qué pretendes, que te lo preste?

—No es mala idea —arqueó sus cejas conforme con la idea, los lentes acompañaron el rictus.

Ban, frente a la acotación de Emishi, observó a su chico para conocer su postura al respecto, pero éste poseía una mirada neutra.

—¿Tu quieres?

—Si no te molesta…

—Claro que me molesta —admitió Midou.

—Entonces no hay nada de qué hablar. —Se dirigió al bromista—Adiós Emishi.

—Está bien, está bien —Ban resopló—; no quiero ser el malo en toda esta historia, ¿ok?

Lo meditó un breve instante ¿en verdad iba a aceptar semejante locura?

—Hagan lo que quieran ¡pero por única vez!

—No… no quiero que aceptes si en verdad no quieres —explicó el rubio apesadumbrado.

—Pero yo si quiero, así que… —Haruki estiró sus brazos como si estuviese a punto de iniciar una clase de gimnasia.

Ban y Ginji se miraron unos segundos, como si en la mirada del otro pudiesen descifrar en verdad que era lo que quería su compañero al respecto… pareciese ser en realidad una competencia de "el primero que pestañea pierde".

—Pervertido —musitó Amano entrecerrando sus ojos.

—No más que tú y el bromista sodomita.

—Ja, nuevo apodo y encima rima—se alegró Haruki.

—Vienes y te la das de novio ¡para después entregarme en bandeja de plata!

¿Qué estaba pasando? Se preguntó Haruki, todo marchaba bien pero ¿Por qué comenzaba a sentir que las cosas se estaban yendo al mismísimo infierno, otra vez?

—Yo quería sexo —se lamentó Emishi arrojándose boca arriba en su cama.

—¡¿Sabes qué? Pervertido —acusó el emperador relámpago—¡Quédate tu con el bromista y métele la polla si tantas ganas tienes!

—Pues —Haruki elevó sus cejas en un gesto pícaro—, si él quiere… yo no me opongo.

—¡Ginji! ¿Adónde vas?

El telepata corrió detrás de él, no quería que las cosas terminasen así apenas habían comenzado… No era justo, él no estaba accediendo simplemente por pura depravación, acaso ¿Amano lo estaba probando? ¿Se trataba de eso? En tal caso, eso sí era cruel por parte del rubio.

Emishi se encontraba acomodando su cama, toda desordenada, con las sabanas en cualquier sitio menos donde deberían estar. Ya se encontraba resignado, en conclusión esa no sería "su" noche, pero en mitad de la labor los dos sujetos aparecieron de la nada estampando su puerta.

—¡Ahora lo hacemos! —acusó Ginji dirigiéndose a un petrificado bromista.

—Otra vez, esto ya parece "¿y cómo se llama la obra?"… decídanse —suplicó.

—No —negó rotundo el telepata quien se apareció detrás del raitei siguiéndolo—¡Ahora no quiero que lo hagas, ni con él, ni con nadie! ¡Ni siquiera conmigo! —eso había sonado por demás estúpido—¡En castigo!

—¿Saben qué? —pronunció Emishi con una seriedad jamás vista en él—Quédense en mi cuarto, les regalo la noche, me voy con Juubei a jugar al doctor—señaló con sus dedos índices hacía donde teóricamente estaba la zona del portador de las agujas—. Ustedes mátense, si quieren, aquí… y de la forma que quieran—realizó un arco iris con su mano—; a palos, o en una cama.

—Espera, Emishi —reparó en el sentir de su amigo.

—No te lo tomes tan a pecho, hombre —pidió Ban—No es contigo, la cosa.

—Es que… —se sentó en la cama, a punto de quebrarse en llanto—Es feo que jueguen así con los sentimientos de uno…

—Bueno, no es para tanto —Midou miró a Ginji como si estuviese diciéndole "¡haz algo! Antes de que empiece a llorar"

—Ya… tranquilo —el rubio se sentó a su lado y lo tomó por los hombros.

—¿Ven? Ya me llora Ignacio.

—¿Eh? —se desconcertó el telepata notando la mirada hastiada de Amano y la consecuente risa del bromista.

—Ignacio se llama su amigo del sur.

—¡Ajá! ¡Creyeron que estaba llorando en verdad! —se jactó—Pero de verdad: decídanse. Si quieren los dejo solos y les doy mi tarjeta para que me llamen si cambian de opinión ¿vale?

—Creo que por el momento es muy pronto—esclareció el telepata—; pero ten por seguro que si algún día… ya sabes… No dudaremos en llamarte.

—Gracias, me honra, en verdad—dijo todo solemne—que me consideren digno de estar con ustedes dos en una cama.

—Ahora vete, Emishi.

—¿Eh? —¿Porque lo echaban de su propio cuarto?.

Ban le aclaró esa incógnita:

—Sexo reconciliatorio.

—Sí, nuestra primera reconciliación minutos después de empezar a salir —se alegró Ginji.

—¡Aaaah! Bueno, en ese caso… —Haruki se puso de pie y los dejó solos.

Fue así como, gracias a él -al menos era lo que Emishi contaba a viva voz y sin remordimientos- Ban y Ginji habían comenzado su relación que se basaba, desde ya, pura y exclusivamente en la confianza. Entre ellos no había secretos… no, ni siquiera infidelidades; como debería ser en todas las parejas.

Pero por sobre todo, se amaban… sin hipocresías.

 **FIN**


End file.
